devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Dante (DmC)
Dante is the protagonist of the fifth installment of the series. He is a half-angel, half-demon demon hunter. He resides in Limbo City, where demons seemingly influence every aspect of the world. History Dante is the child of both an angel and demon, and seemingly hunts down other demons in the twisted shadows of Limbo City, while slowly coming to grips with his ethereal powers. Weapons Dante has a mysterious broadsword that can morph into different types of other weapons. The known forms Dante has used include a broadsword, an angelic scythe, a spine-like whip, and a demonic axe. He also two different pairs of semi-automatic pistols although only one set is known so far; one silver and black, with curved grips. Description Dante stands at around 6 feet, has a lean, slightly-muscular build, and has red irises. His hair is black, buzzed on the sides, and short on top. His attire consists of a red and black leather jacket that hangs down to his knees, with the British Union flag sewn on the left arm, a white V-neck shirt, black fingerless gloves, dark red (almost black) leather pants, black leather boots with a slight heel, and two necklaces, one of which is reminiscent of the red Amulet that features prominently throughout the series. His sword is slung over his back, and his pistols are placed in holsters at the back of his waist, under his coat. When Dante enters a state resembling the Devil Trigger, his hair is flushed completely white, and his coat is becomes a bright red. Personality Dante has a smoking habit, and a possible sadistic streak, as he was shown putting out his cigarette in a demon's face and then proceeding to smoke it. Dante is very rebellious and laid back. Dante's kind of like an outcast, living on the periphery of society. Young and angry, but with a quick wit, and black humor. Disaffected and disassociated with society he is apathetic. He has no fear, and no respect for authority, particularly not the demonic authority that runs the world in which he liveshttp://xbox360.ign.com/articles/118/1189263p1.html. Abilities Thanks to his ethereal lineage, Dante enjoys a myriad of supernatural abilities. He can wield his broadsword one-handed with ease, overpower demons and even put them into strangleholds. He can shatter solid concrete with his bare hands. He can channel his angelic or demonic power into his sword, allowing it to take the form of different weapons, like a demonic grappling chain. Using his angelic powers, he is able to leap at great heights from a building with ease and dodge demons' attacks, even sliding gracefully through air. He can shoot his guns in different directions simultaneously with perfect results, and even fire them at machine gun-like speeds. He can be physically active without easily exhausting, allowing him to run, jump, and fight without tire. He can also enter a Devil Trigger-like state where he can assail enemies as time slows to a crawl around him. Like other games of the series, Dante can slide across the ground to slash distant enemies, launch enemies into the air, following them upwards to continue aerial sword attacks, or stay grounded and juggle them from below with his pistols, and even unleash a hail of gunfire below him while spinning upside-down in midair. Thanks to the new spine-like whip form his sword can take, Dante can also perform Devil Bringer-like abilities to grapple enemies.Gamescom trailer References Category:Characters Category:Devils